A Little Hike
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: Japan is going on a very beautiful hike with a special nation, now if only he could remember who this special nation was. -Japan X Canada : Request Oneshot-


Hey! This is a the second out of two dabbles that I created for HanakoAnimeaddict. She requested two stories centered around two different pairs. I wanted to do these because she has done so much for me recently as my beta for the "Let Us Dream" story. So these are, more or less, a thank you for being my beta.

Special thanks goes out to Rainy-Ray-Rachel, who beta-ed these two dabbles. Thanks Rachel, you rock!

* * *

A Little Hike

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: Romance | General

**Summary**: Japan is going on a very beautiful hike with a special nation, now if only he could remember who this special nation was.

* * *

"Thanks again Japan for being my guide on our little hike." A quiet voice barely made it to the Asian's ears, but he still managed to understand the majority of the statement.

"It's not a problem; I am glad that you wanted to come along." Now if only Japan could remember the nation's name, he'd be set, but as fate would have it, he had forgotten. He felt a bit guilty and rude for not remembering the blonde's name.

He wanted to say America, but upon further inspection, there were a few differences that clearly didn't match. There was also the fact that America wouldn't even be up this time of day, plus the other nation was quieter then the loud mouthed American. Much quieter…

"The scenery here is gorgeous. I can't wait to get to the top of the mountain." The man's calm voice didn't even echo over the foggy lake near the two.

France had crossed Japan's mind at least once when the violet eyed man had spoken some French when meeting up with the Asian that morning. However Japan began to doubt his hypothesis as the hiking began. Not a single attempt to grope the short nation was made.

This nation was certainly not France.

The trail inclined as the two began their trek up the mountain side. Though it was still a bit dark out, the sky was just starting to illuminate as the sun was about to rise and the moon was setting on the other side of the sky. The lake that situated itself at the mountain's base emitted a light fog that carried its way towards the forest. It almost looked like a blanket.

The sight was truly breath taking; however Japan didn't pay much attention to the scenery. He was still too occupied with trying to figure out the blonde nation's name.

Japan remembered that the nation in question had walked up to him and asked if he could come along for the hike. A spark of excitement present in the younger's violet eyes. Apparently Japan remembered his name then, but forgot it, and now he couldn't remember it for the life of him.

He felt himself trip on something soft and was suddenly falling forward. "Wha-?" He managed to squeak before he felt an arm around his waist.

"I'm sorry! Mr. Kumajiro, please apologize to Japan." A white bear appeared in front of the Asian and stared up at him.

"I'm sorry…" it squeaked. Japan gaped slightly at the bear that could talk. He vaguely wondered if this was a prominent feature he was supposed to remember about the nation, that he had a talking bear. He closed his mouth quickly, remembering that it was improper to gawk like that.

"Good boy." The nation praised softly. Japan stopped his musing and remembered that the nation, whom he still could not remember their name, still had a grip on his waist. He blushed and stiffened a bit before the blonde next to him realized the close proximity.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He quickly let go. "I forgot that you don't like to be touched, I'm sorry." Japan looked at the taller nation and stared at him for a moment before turning back and continuing the hike.

"It is alright! You were just trying to help me!" Japan sputtered. He was still blushing a shade of pink as he walked a bit faster. The blonde knew who he was, why couldn't Japan know? It began to eat at the elder's conscious.

The nation behind him caught up quickly and the rest of the way up the mountain was very silent. Neither spoke, however it wasn't awkward. Instead they let the noises of the wild morning fill the quiet atmosphere.

Once they reached the top, Japan sat on a large rock and watched as the sun peeked over the horizon. The forest below the mountain was covered in a foggy blanket, only a few trees peaking over the mist.

"This is beautiful, Japan. I wish I had my camera." The mystery nation sat next to Japan and watched the sunrise with the elder nation. Japan was about to give up and just simply ask for the nation's name, but was having an inner conflict with himself.

If he asked for the other's name, would that make him seem rude? Then again if Japan didn't ask now, he was going to feel awful about it.

_What should I do?_

"Who's camera?" The bear that sat next to his master tilted its head and asked. Said master sighed pretty loudly that was not accustomed to the Asian's ears.

"My camera, Mr. Kumajiro. Me! As in Canada? You do remember me right?" Were his prayers just answered?

Japan spun towards the nation, blinking a few times. His head placed the facts together. The facial features, the quiet voice, and even the talking white bear (which was actually a polar bear) all made sense now.

"Canada-san!" The sudden blurt caused the Canadian to jump slightly in surprise.

"Y-yes, Japan?" He looked at the Asian with a slightly fearful look. Japan blinked again.

"U-uhh, s-sorry! It was nothing, I-I think I'm a little tired is all." He replayed meekly. Japan smiled hopping that the Canadian would buy his little lie. After a moment, Canada smiled back.

"It's okay. If you're tired, we can head back if you want." Japan blushed slightly and said it wasn't necessary. The two turned back towards the sun as it fully rose over the horizon. Finally taking in the sight, not having to worry about remembering Canada's name, Japan admitted that the sight was indeed beautiful.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Canada asked with his famous (or not so famous) quiet voice. Japan looked at the blonde who was smiling at him. Japan smiled back warmly.

"Of course Canada-san." He turned back towards the view and made a sullen face and resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands.

_Let us just hope I still remember your name by tomorrow Canada-san…_

* * *

This one I incorporated a more romantic element (maybe if you squint real hard and tilt your head). The idea sort of stemmed from the fact that I had originally wanted to do something where Canada and Japan were in a hot spring, but I thought that the hot spring idea was over used. So I came up with an idea about nature and hiking, thinking that the two liked this as a hobbie. Hopefully it turned out okay. XD

I hope you liked this HanakoAnimeaddict. I enjoyed writing it. ^^


End file.
